Wishful Beats!
by VocaloidReader
Summary: What would happen if Angel Beats! continued? What would happen? (NO OFFICAL PAIRINGS YET. RATED M FOR LATE CHAPTERS)


Otanashi closed his eyes, letting the tears fall out of his eyes and hit the cement. "Kanade." was all that came out of his mouth. Otanashi fell to his elbows and knees, letting his head hit the cement. His sobs grew louder and louder as he cried on.

A soft, gentle, shy-like voice came from behind him. "What's wrong? Who's Kanade? Where am I?"

Otanashi slowly looked up to see a girl with Naoi's hair color; waist length hair. Her voice came out worried. She also wore a tan, torn up skirt with a blood covered, torn up orange shirt. Her skin was tanner than Otanashi's and her eyes appeared red. She had a large eyes and a natural blush. Not only was she a mess, she was also extremely bloody. Her face was filled with worry.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Otanashi's lip quivered. More tears pooled out of his eyes, down his cheek and running down his chin onto the cement below him. His body shook, and began to shake violently as he sobbed openly.

A monotone voice echoed across the afterlife, "I love you too, Otanashi."

The dark-haired girl look at Otanashi, her voice pleading as she spoke. "Otanashi. Please tell me. Please."

Otanashi's sobs grew silent, then eventually stopped altogether. He sniffled once more before slowly standing up on his feet. "I-I'm sorry ab-bout that.."

The girl smiled, standing up. She was flaunting her cleavage. "Otanashi, did you hear that voice?"

He nodded in reply, his hair falling in his eyes. "I did. She said she loves me."

"Who's 'she'?"

"Kanade Tachibana." Otanashi replied, hugging himself. "What's your name?"

The girl bowed, causing Otanashi to advert his eyes. "Usuhii Namie."

"To answer your questions from earlier; This is the afterlife."

"Af..ter..li..fe?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah." Otanashi looked around, seeing the place still empty. "It's where yougo when you die, but you are unable to pass on. You aren't really.."

"Fufilled?" Usuhii finished.

Otansahi nodded. "If you don't mind me asking.. How did you die?"

Usuhii pulled at her blood-stained shirt collar. "I was stabbed." She looked down at her bloody white socks. "Me and my two sisters.. Maiia was the oldest, I'm the middle and Oyai is the youngest. Our parents were out, again. They were never home. And we were watching a movie. Oyai went to go make popcorn.." Usuhii fell onto the ground, with a thump. Her legs spread out. She covered her face. "She was gone for so long... I was concerned, and told Maiia, so we got up. As we stood up, a husky man's voice told us not to move. We turned to see Oyai half naked. He pointed his.. gun at me. Then told me to strip. I looked back at Maiia, who was smiling. She went behind me.. tracing her hands around my body." Once of Usuhii's hands touched her left breast tenderly before bringing it back to cover her tear-streaked face. "She laughed, then unbuttoned my top. They weren't happy about my boobs, as mine were smaller than Oyai's and Maiia's. They.." She choked up for a second. "They raped me." She whispered. "Then stabbed me." Tears rapidly went down her cheek, and her entire body shook violently. "My own.. my own sister. S-she bet-rayed me! My Maiia betrayed me!"

Otanashi simply hugged her, causing her to shake even harder.

He barely caught Usuhii's next words. "Whats about you?" came out between her violent sobs.

He moved her head under his chin, holding her tightly. "I died saving lives. My only regret was that I was unable to save.. her's.. My sister's life." Otanashi swallowed. "She died.. of cancer."

Usuhii looked up, tears still running down her cheek. "What do.. do I do now?"

A group of NPC's walked past the two. And Usuhii instantly understood what happened. "Non-Playable Characters. Robots. Machines."

Moments passed as Usuhii wiped her tears. "We live. The NPC's have returned." Otanashi stood up, helping Usuhii up. "Let's get you some clothes first."

* * *

Usuhii soon had the Class SSS skirt and shirt. Complete with Yurripe's ribben. Otanashi tried not to tear up, and won. Otanashi showed her around the school. As he showed her the dorms, he froze in front of Kanade's room.

'Please, call me Christ..' repeated in his head.

Otanashi pulled the key from the top of the doorframe, locking the door. After he did so, he put the key in his pocket.

"That's her room, isnt it? Kanade Tachibana's?"

"Yes."

"And your locking it up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I loved her." He replied.

"I see."

Moments passed. Then more passed.

_"Mugen ni~ ikitai! Mugen ni~ ikiraetara.."_

You could hear the music coming from the gym he was at earlier that day.

"Is that.. Alchemy?"

Usuhii looked up, confused.

_"Zenbu Daiji~ na mono na no ni~~"_

It hit him hard. He ran fast. His feet pounding with a 'THUD' everytime it hit the ground. He bolted down the steps, slipping once.

The notes paused, he freezed.

"_Aruitekita michi furikaeru to iya na koto-"_

Otanashi ran faster again. The notes went soft to loud. Low to high.

"OTANASHI!"

The song he grew to love - to know by heart. The first song that brought him to tears. His feet hit the cement as he ran faster, heavy as he approached closer to the gym. He threw the double doors open with wide eyes.

A girl with shagged blue hair stood on the stage, eyes closed as she played the guitar and sung. She opened her eyes as she sung the last note. They widened when they saw Otanashi, and she instantly dropped the guitar. Her eyes were green.. like the springtime. The sound echoed across the gym, and she backed up.

He locked eyes with her's, not moving. Not breathing.

"Otanashi!" Usuhii finally caught up and put her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

The girl looked at the both of them, concern and fright in her eyes.

"Where.. where did you hear that song?"

"I.. i just.. saw it.. I wanted to play it.." she answered softly, shaking. "It was under... that chair.."

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN!" Echoed off the walls of the gym. "Who are you?"

The girl mumbled.

"Louder."

She mumbled, slightly louder.

"Louder!"

"My name!" she screamed at him, leaning forward slightly and balling up her fists. "Is Tichino Hauo!"

Usuhii smacked Otanashi in the back of the head as hard as she possibly could. "Don't be so damn harsh with her! You were just crying your ass off less than five hours ago!"

"SHUT UP YURI!" He screamed. "And STOP hitting me!"

The two girls looked at him.

Usuhii's voice came out as a whisper. "I-I'm not Yuri.. I-I'm Usuhii.."

Otanashi felt a pang in his chest. "Gomen.. I-I didn't mean to.. You remind me of.. of someone."

"How long have you been here?" Tichino jumped off the stage, landing in the chair.

"I don't know." Otanashi replied. "I don't know."

* * *

"Stop! Guys, stop for a second." Masami Iwasawa clapped her hands together once. She had her pink hair pulled back into a ponytale, rare for her, showing off her pink eyes. She let her guitar strap hold her Fendo StatoCaster as she removed her hands.

Hisako sighed, closing her brown eyes, and blowing some of her brown hair. "Now what?"

Iwasawa smiled. "We rock, but you're holding an E when we need an F. This is Alchemy, we're played it a TON of times!"

Miyuki Irie blew some soft-purple hair she had in her face. "Iwa, you know the student body pres? The assistant guy?"

"That.. Ayato guy?"

Shiori Sakine nodded. "He's saying Girl's Demo can't play next week."

Yusa frowned, then pressed a button on her headphones, sputtering something in English.

Iwasawa laughed. "Shall we play now?" The girls nodded and she picked up her guitar, strumming the first note.

* * *

Ayato Naoi paced in front of Noda. "You moron! You have acted irresponsibly for the last time!"

"Thats what you said last time." Noda sneered. "I do it all of the time." Noda sat in the arm chair with both legs over one arm of the chair, one arm on his stomache and the other nearly touching the ground.

Naoi snarled at the messy boy, tempted to grab his purple hair and just-

"Ahem." Naoi stood forward, hands clasped behind his back, and puffed out chest. His yellow eyes were closed. "I will forgive you this ONE time. But." He opened one of his eyes, smirking. "You will have to take detailed notes and tutor a stay-home student for a month, and help with the baseball team."

Noda growled, "Fine. " He got up, and grunted as he pushed the door open.

Naoi smiled, happy with his victory. "I am God." Then his cellphone rang. He answered it.

A spew of English words sputtered at him, except the last three. "I'll KILL you!" He hung up.

Naoi sat back in his chair. "Yusa seems upset." Naoi set his hands on the table and rested his head..

* * *

"Thank you Otanashi." Naoi removed his hat to reveal tears streaming out of his eyes.

The person in front of him, known as Otanashi has red-brown hair. "No problem." Otanashi pulled Naoi into a hug and-

* * *

"Naoi." A quiet, monotoned-voice woke him up.

Naoi sat up, yawning a jaw-cracking yawn. His voice squeaked. "Yes?"

Tachibana Kanade still wore her silver hair long. Her yellow eyes soft. "No sleeping. The Stay-Home student has arrived." She stepped to the side, revealing a pink-haired girl who sat in a wheelchair.

"Hello."

Kanade left quickly, letting Naoi speak. He stared at the girl. "Name? Why haven't you been here?"

The girl smiled sadly. "I'm Yui. I've been paralyzed."

Naoi nodded, understanding the problem. "I've asked a student to help you. Nod-"

"Purple hair, crazy, loud?"

"Yes."

"I refuse." Yui said flatly, glaring pink eyes at the green-haired boy. "He's too.. loud."

Hideki Hinata walked in, still wearing his baseball uniform. "Yui~" He looked at Naoi. He changed his mood. "I've come to pick her up."

Naoi frowned. "Yes, of course." Hinata wheeled her out, both of them bursting into laughter. Naoi sat down again, and thought about his dream..

* * *

A loud gun shot could be heard as Yurippe Nakamara shot her prized possession, a silver Beretta 92. She lowed the gun and pulled her headphones down, watching remants of the plate shower to the ground. She briskly pulled at the pink hair in her face from her blue eyes.

Shiina kept her spot against the tree, balancing a broom. "This is so stupid." She growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Eri-San, learn new words. PLEASE."

"No."

Yuri sighed and reached towards Shiina's kodachi. Shiina growled.

"You." Kanade walked up to the two girls. "That gun, hand it over."

"Only in your dreams. 'Angel'." The name rolled off her toungue. She spit at the other girls feet.

"This is so stupid."

"Gun now. I'll call back up."

"Nah." Yuri laughed.

Kanade narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Takamatsu~" Oyama ran after his blue-haired friend.

Takamatsu turned around, pushing his glasses up. "Yes?"

"I'm in love~"

The other boy grinned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Oyama smiled. "Who says its a girl?" A red blush crept up his face.

"Well, who is it?" Takamatsu asked.

"Masamai!" Oyama stood up his toes.

"Masamai Iwasawa?" He nodded. "A little rebellious for you?"

"No, she's pe~~errfect~"

Taka facepalmed.

* * *

Fujimaki pulled out his shirasaya and faced Matsushita. "I'll kick your ass!" He was a little.. cocky today.

Matsu the 5th sighed as TK spun between them. "Get the groovee man~"

"Fuji?"

"What?" Fujimaki's voice was harsh.

"Have you had dreams?"

"About?"

"About the.. 'Afterlife'..?"

"Maybe." Fuji held up his weapon, the sword's blade shining as the light hit it.

"I have a feeling.." Matsu side kicked Fuji's stomache, sending him flying and ending the spar. "That you've lost." He chuckled and patted his stomache. "Onigiri's today."

* * *

**Ohaio~ I'm Kittilu, otherwise known as Usaa-Chann. Yeah, me and my cousin, Silly/Lynnie/Zabrina share this account. 3**

**This is my second fanfiction, and frankly. I hated how Angel Beats originally ended. Therefore 'Wishful Beats!' Was born! **

**The underlined words are weapons, which I've reasearched about.**

**And yes, I did reasearch about this, learning all of the character's weapons 3 **

**Sorry for dragging on, but this took me 4 days reasearch, 3 days of ideas, 5 of writing and 14 of typing. Yeah.**

**I would like to thank DevilsDescipable for getting me to write this.**

**More Reviews = Motavation for Writing!**

**(P.S Excuse my mistakes/bad english, I'm from the UK.)**

**Lovie~ c:**

**-Usaa-Chan**


End file.
